Starlight Ranma
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: During the battle with Herb, everything changes because of someone's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight Ranma

By Senshi of 1

Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Jem is owned by ? (Most of my knowledge is from research and fanfics I've read on here.)

I do not own any of the characters from the Ranma ½ or Jem universe and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Ranma stood defiantly before the male herb, trying to catch her breath as the two stared each other down. She was able to see Herb's attacks now was powerful enough and a bit slower so that Ranma was now able to see the ki trails much easier though that in itself presented a new problem…they were a lot more powerful than when Herb was locked in his female form earlier.

"I admit…you are very good girl but you are not good enough to beat me." Herb sneered as he readied another attack but stopped as Ryoga and Mousse came running into the clearing from the thick foliage.

"You can't get away from us!" a voice shouted from the foliage, a voice belonging to one of Herb's minions.

"Ryoga, get this to Ranma!" Mousse said tossing the kettle to Ryoga.

"How dare you touch the Musk's sacred treasures infidels!" Herb roared as Ryoga caught the kettle and stopped, looking at the kettle in his hands then up at everyone gathered around with a sneer. Throwing the kettle high into the air Ryoga thrust his hands into the air and released a large blast of ki incinerating the kettle, completely destroying it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ranma and Herb screamed at the same time though for two very different reasons. Of course Herb was cured now but the kettle was still a sacred treasure of the Musk and he didn't like the idea of the locking ladle anymore without the kettle to undo any mishaps with it. Ranma thoughts was on a whole other scale though, without the kettle she would be stuck as a girl forever.

"What the hell are you doing Mousse demanded just before a huge ki blast impacted just before them throwing them away. Herb turned slowly and glared at Ranma venomously before his smile turned evil and cruel.

"The ladle is useless to us now but I still have need of a strong wife and you will be her since this is your fault!" Herb said.

"Cold day in hell, FREAK!" Ranma screamed as the two jumped at each other. Herb struck out using an ancient technique that few knew of, and even less had memorized. The ultimate weakness pressure points would leave the red head at his mercy and she would become his wife by choice or by force, it no longer mattered. The red head would surely be better than his father's idea of a bride.

Herb growled as the red head managed to avoid part of the attack but he still connected with several of the strikes which he was confident that would greatly reduce the red head's strength if not completely robbing her of all of it. He had his answer though as just before he pulled back the red head did the unthinkable…she kneed him right between the legs.

Her strength and power was greatly diminished but that still had hurt, badly. While if he was in his right mind he wouldn't have done what he was about to do. His mind was clouded though, he was in some pain and very, very pissed at the moment. Growling he lashed out in instinct, releasing an even larger blast of ki than he used against Ryoga and Mousse which sent her flying through the sky and over the edge of the mountain before she crashed through the top of a semi truck's trailer and into some of it's contents knocking her unconscious.

"Oh shit…" Muttered Herb in shock.

01234543210

"How could you not notice a dead girl in the trailer!" a man shouted on a cell phone in the loading bay of Misfits Music drawing the attention of a blue haired girl, one of the Misfits Stormer.

"What's wrong?" Stormer asked the worker as she walked up to him.

"I'll call back later." The man growled ending the call then looked to Stormer, shock at who he was about to start yelling at caused him to choke a little. "I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. The shipment of mass produced discs came in from Japan a few minutes ago but…there's a dead girl in the back of the trailer…It…looks like she crashed through the roof of it."

Stormer gasped as she turned from the man and hurried to the trailer and climbed inside to find a pale, battered red haired girl laying in the middle of several crushed boxes. Fearing what she'd find out Stormer made her way to the girl and looked sadly at the red head's face. She reached over and stroked the girl's face sadly, sighing at such a waste of life.

"Y-You're alive." Stormer gasped as she felt a weak but deffinant breath against her wrist as she pulled it back. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"What's wrong, Ma'am?" the worker asked.

"She's still alive, she needs help!" Stormer growled, wondering why an ambulance or something hadn't been called yet. In fact, it sounded like the worker was on the phone with the shipper's or something by the sound of it. Just another idiot who cared more about material things than a person's life. She was getting so sick of that attitude as she had to hang around it almost constantly with her bandmates.

"What's going on?" Pizzazz demanded appearing at the entrance to the trailer, "We're supposed to be heading to the studio Stormer."

"There's a hurt girl in here." Stormer said.

"That's not our problem." Roxy sneered.

"The ambulance is on its way." the worker said hanging up the cell again.

"I-I'm going to go with her." Stormer said softly as her bandmates glared at her from outside the trailer. Pizzazz eyes were hard and locked with Stormer's for a few moments as if searching for something.

"We have music to make." Jetta said, obviously not caring about the hurt girl.

"Stormer," Pizzazz sighed, "Go with her but I expect you to make this up by coming in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Roxy whined.

"And we have to have the last three tracks recorded by first thing Monday morning." Pizzazz growled, "Stormer won't be able to concentrate if she's worried about the little brat so we might as well take the rest of the day off and come in tomorrow and get it done."

"But…" Jetta tried to start.

"We were planning to meet at my place to practice tomorrow anyways, so what's the difference in just doing it here?" Pizzazz asked tiredly.

"Fine." Roxy and Jetta both sighed, glaring daggers at Stormer as the paramedics arrived.

01234543210

Stormer sighed tiredly as she drove from Misfit Music to the hospital to check up on the red head again. She was relieved that the doctor said the girl should be okay but at the same time she was horrified at how long the doctor had said the red head must have been out. The girl was dehydrated and undernourished with a lot of minor injuries, the worst being a head injury. The doctor was mostly worried about that and the seeming coma the girl was in.

Pulling into the parking lot and parking the car she grabbed the boombox, flowers, bear and card off the back seat and set the alarm then made her way inside and up to the girl's room. There were no other cards or flowers in the room except the ones Stormer had bought the night before from the gift shop before going home. She arranged the new flowers, card and bear on the night stand. She couldn't figure out why she was so concerned about the red head, it was really kind of strange in a way. She cared about people despite her image but she had never been this worried for a toatal stranger before in her entire life.

"Hi kid." Stormer said as she sat down pulling out a Misfits cd out of her bag and put it in the cd player and started in, letting it play softly. "I brought you some music to listen to. I…I know you probably can't hear me or the music but…I hope you can. They can't find out who you are or where you came from but I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Stormer?" a blonde haired woman asked in surprise walking into the room.

"Jericca?" Stormer asked in shock. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off some donations to the children's ward from Starlight Music." Jerrica said, eyeing Stormer suspisiouly. "What about you…I know you are Kimber's…friend…but I wouldn't really expect to find you here!"

"I…I…I'm here with my sister if it's any of your business, Jerrica!" Stormer growled, "So why don't you just leave us alone!"

"S-Sister?" a weak voice asked in confusion from the bed drawing both women's attention.

01234543210

AN: Hi everyone, sorry about the lack of updates lately. So much stress in real life has been making it hard to write but I'm getting everything settled. I'm having a bit of a case of writer's block on most of my stories except for Birth of the Pheonix and this one which I will be working on these two stories mostly over the next few weeks. My other stories are not abandoned, I've decided to finish all of them but I am taking a small break from them for a week or two. I might write the first chapter of a few other stories that I've been thinking about also over the next few weeks but they will be under something called "Story Ideas" or something like that. Sorry this one is kind of short but future chapters will be much longer.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight Ranma

By Senshi of Valis

Chapter 2

Ranma ½ owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Jem is owned by ? (Most of my knowledge is from research and fanfics I've read on here.)

I do not own any of the characters from the Ranma ½ or Jem universe and make no profit from this fanfiction.

01234543210

"Sister?" the red haired girl asked drawing the attention of the two women.

"Umm…uhh…" Stormer stalled, trying to think of what to say.

"Your Stormer's sister?" Jerrica asked with suspicion. "I thought Craig was your only family."

"Well…you see…" Stormer said.

"Well, well, well girls, looks like little Miss Goody Goody." Pizzazz sneered as she entered the room with a small arrangement of flowers. "Why aren't you of somewhere saving little kittens?"

"Why aren't you in the trash heap where you belong?" Jerrica growled.

"If you want your ass kicked princess, just stick around." Pizzazz growled at the slowly retreating Jerrica who backed into Jetta and Roxy.

"Why I think that's a marvelous idea." Jetta said with a grin as Jerrica turned and broke through the two misfits and hurried down the hall.

"Thanks guys." Stormer said.

"Am I really your sister?" the red haired girl asked again.

"Of course you are dearie." Jetta said, "You and Stormer are like peas in a pod you are."

"WH-What's my name?" the red head asked as she sat up surprising Stormer, even though the injuries were minor the girl shouldn't be in any shape to be moving around so easily. She should be at least pretty sore if not in some pain but if she was the girl didn't show any signs of it.

"Ummm…" Stormer said, still not sure what to say. She couldn't figure out what the others were doing here. Just coming here was a shock to Stormer but now they were trying to convince the girl that she was Stormer's sister after Stormer said that.

"You don't remember?" Roxy asked surprised.

"N…No…I can't remember much of anything…" the red haired girl said softly with sadness. "I…I think I remember someone calling me…Ran…ma…ko…Ranko."

"Your name is Ranko dear." Jetta said, "Ranko Phillips but everyone calls you Ember since you hang out with the Misfits all of the time and your red hair."

Stormer wasn't too sure what they were up to but she was sure it wasn't good, for the girl or herself.

"It was Eric's idea to use the girl to get close to Jem and find out who she really is." Pizzazz whispered after she drug Stormer to the other side of the room.

"No." Stormer hissed, "I refuse to be a part of using an innocent girl."

"Get off it, Stormer." Pizzazz whispered angrily, "Eric has a great idea. Besides, who is going to pay for the girl's hospital bills and everything? Eric said he would take care of everything and even help find the girl's real family if the brat helped us."

"I-I'll take care of the bills." Stormer said.

"Stormer, this is a great chance to get some dirt on that prissy do good princess. Besides, the girl isn't going to get hurt and who knows, maybe I'll let her join the us. Even if she doesn't have any talent she could at least run errands for us." Pizzazz said.

"She's a child not a maid Pizzazz." Stormer hissed back.

"Stormer?" Pizzazz asked, shocked. "Do you seriously think it's a good idea to tell her that she isn't your sister now? She thinks she is and who wouldn't want to be the sister to one of the members of the hottest rock bands on the planet?"

"Pizzazz, I won't let anyone hurt her…she's already been hurt enough." Stormer said with finality.

"I promise she won't get hurt…and besides, I know that you've been feeling lonely lately. Your brother being in the U K and that piece of trash you called a boyfriend running off with that trash…wouldn't it be nice to have a sister? And besides, do you really want some idiot from a foster home to get a hold of her while they look for her parents? Just think what could happen to her? " Pizzazz whispered.

"Okay…but I refuse to let her do anything that will put her in danger." Stormer said in exasperation.

"Good." Pizzazz said with a smile, "And Stormer, I really like how you've grown a backbone lately but don't push it. I know you care for that girl but is she really worth jeopardizing your place in the Misfits for?"

01234543210

Ranma talked to who she know knew was Roxy and Jetta but her mind wasn't really on it, she was in a little bit of pain still but it didn't affect her hearing. Stormer, the blue haired woman was sticking up for her apparently even though she wasn't really her sister.

Pizzazz seemed to want to use Ranko to get close to somebody and find out who they really were but how was she supposed to do that exactly?

The blonde haired Pizzazz seemed to be in the middle of being mean and manipulative to seemingly wanting to give in on the idea. Ranko wasn't sure why but the way she talked, the arguments she used against Stormer seemed to be more heartfelt in trying to get Stormer to become Ranko's sister than the almost resigned tone of voice Pizzazz used in the arguments to convince Stormer of using Ranko against Jem.

It made Ranko feel good when Stormer refused to let anyone hurt the redhead, it was said with such love and conviction that for some reason Ranko was sure no one in her life had ever felt that way before about her. The real shocker was that Ranko was sure that whatever this Misfits thing was, it was very important to Stormer but a quick glance to the blue haired woman when Pizzazz wanted to know if Ranko was worth Stormer's place in the Misfits told the red head that Stormer was very willing to risk the Misfits for her and while Ranko didn't want to cause trouble knowing that someone really cared for her that much made her feel good inside.

01234543210

Jerrica was fuming as she walked past the nurses' station, while she didn't hate Stormer she didn't like the Misfit a whole lot either. The Misfits just were not to be trusted at all, all they ever did was cause trouble. The arrival of the other Misfits may have made her retreat for the time being, she was sure that Stormer didn't have a sister.

"I still can't believe that a Misfit has been staying here so much with that Jane Doe." A young nurse said excitedly to an older nurse.

"What's the big deal?" The older nurse asked, "The Misfits are trash anyways. Why anyone gives a damn about them is beyond me."

Jerrica stopped long enough to eavesdrop on the conversation and it was surprising her very much.

"They are not trash, especially Stormer. She's the best one." The younger nurse said, "She's been spending so much time with that girl and taking care of her. Did you even know that Stormer spent most of the night here with the girl?"

"That's because they're sisters!" a third nurse exclaimed joining the first two, "I just heard it as I was passing the door."

"If they are why didn't Stormer tell the doctor?" the older nurse asked in disbelief.

"Think about it." The younger nurse asked, "If word got out that the younger sister of one of the Misfits were here it would become a media circus."

"I guess you have a point…" the older nurse said shaking her head.

01234543210

Ranko stretched as she fell back into the chair, dropping the bags she was carrying to either side of it unceremoniously. Stormer fell back onto the couch with a huge smile as she dropped her bags in front of the couch. Ranko had just arrived at the apartment that she was going to be sharing with Stormer after stopping off to shop for clothes, something that for some reason she dreaded doing but actually ended up enjoying it.

"That was fun." Stormer said, happiness filling her voice.

"It was." Ranko said happily yet tiredly, "I love the apartment."

"Thanks, tomorrow we'll clean out Craig's room and move you into there." Stormer said.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a sister like you…even if we aren't really sisters." Ranko sighed then gasped as she realized that she said the last part out loud.

"You know?" Stormer gasped. Sitting up in fright.

"I-I'm sorry…I kind of overheard you and Pizzazz at the hospital." Ranko said, "I…I was trying to figure out what to do. I'd be honored to have you as a sister though even after I find my real family."

"You mean it?" Stormer asked hopefully.

"Yep." Ranko said, "I…I can't really remember my past but for some reason…I know that no one has ever defended me like that before without an ulterior motive."

"Thanks." Stormer said as she pulled an envelope from her purse, "I don't trust Eric to help find your family so I sorta hired and investigator myself to look into it. This is the contract for them. So far they haven't found anything after an initial search but they said it'll take time to do a deep search. When you remember anything they said to make sure to tell them since it'll help a lot."

"Thanks sis." Ranko said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, sis." Stormer said returning the smile. "I don't want you messing around with Jem. Kimber is my friend but Jem…I don't trust her Ranko. She…she thinks the Misfits and everyone involved with them are trash."

"If you ask me, Jem is the one that's trash if she judges people like that." Ranko growled, "My sister is so not trash."

"Thanks Ranko." Stormer said with a smile.

01234543210

AN: This actually really belonged with chapter 1, sorry. This also will not be a Jem bashing fic, a Misfits bashing or actually and major type of bashing. The NWC will make some appearances later on and Ranma will regain her memories later on sometime as well. Future chapters will also be better, it was just hard to bring these two series together. Also I should be posting chapter two of Birth of the Phoenix within the next few days. I had most of chapter two finished but I decided to rewrite it…I just didn't like how it sounded.

Review Responses:

**Nairojam:** Thanks, I wanted to make something completely original and I have read some Jem stories and looked more into it on the net and I loved it and just had to make a cross over with Ranma.

**Really Bad Fanfiction:** Sorry but this is a Ranma/Jem cross over so that means Kimber, Jerrica, Stormer and all of the others from Jem are all ready named. (Besides, I kinda like the names.)

**Joefish2935:** Jem is basically the story of three competing rock bands: The Misfits, The Stingers, and Jem and the Holograms. Of course there is more to it than that with Synergy, a secret holographic projector with a mind of its own and so much more. I'll leave a few web sites about it at the end of this section, all anyone has to do is add the http and the www bits.

**Kakashi6778:** Thanks, and a new chapter of Birth of the Phoenix should be out soon.

**Dragon Man 180:** I usually just use Yahoo and type in Jem but it also comes up with a lot of unrelated stuff. I'll put a few web sites at the end of this section but you'll have to add the http and www parts. Thanks, I'm trying and I blame most of it on stress but it's letting up and hopefully my writers block will too, thanks.

**ShogunZX:** Thanks, that does sound interesting.

**Ranchan17:** Thanks, there are a lot of great Jem fanfics under cartoon, especially ones centering around Stormer. This story will revolve mainly around Ranma and Stormer, and now that Ranma is awake, Ranma will play a much bigger role in it now.

**Calamite:** Thanks, a new chapter of this story will be out soon as well as a new one for Birth of the Phoenix.

**Dark Topaz:** Thanks, I'm glad. Hope you enjoy this chapter also.

**Sopchoppy: **I will, though I'm not sure where Ranma will end up, with the Misfits, Jem, the Stingers or back with the NWC.

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thanks, hope you liked this one also. And thanks again, I'm getting a lot more help with everything now and its really starting to help with my stress.

**Firehedgehog:** I will, thanks.

**RubberNeck:** Wow, thank you so much, that really means a lot to me. I hope you continue to like this story.

Here's the links I promised, don't forget to add the http and www bits. haven't found much about the Starlight girls though so if anyone knows anything about them I'd love any help with their names and a little about them, thanks.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranko sat on the couch in the apartment that she shared with Stormer, her adopted sister, and strummed the guitar she burrowed from the equipment that was now scattered in the living room. Stormer had put Craig's and her own equipment in the living room so it was easily accesible when the other Misfits were there.

Over the time that she spent there Ranko had gotten to know each of the Misfits and her initial reactions on each were all totally different from the women that she now knew. Of course they were trouble makers, they loved pranks and having fun but they never did anything that would really hurt anyone. Pizzazz had even told Ranko that the Misfits wouldn't hurt anyone but she was ashamed to admit that when they first started the Misfits really didn't care about the safety of others but each of the band's members had all grown and matured but Pizzazz had warned that if Ranko ever told anyone that then the blonde would hurt her.

Speaking of Pizzazz, she was the one Ranko was most surprised with. The woman had seemed so loud, mean, devious and selfisf but Ranko had come to see past Pizzazz's act when Ranko saw the Misfit's father come by once to see what Pizzazz wanted. Ranko could practically feel the sadness and depression leaking off Pizzazz when her father pretty much ignored her and acted as if giving her some money would solve anything. Ranko could tell how much Pizzazz wanted to have a relationship with her father and not one where he only brushed her off with a few thousand dollars.

Roxy was another one who seemed mean at first but she also had her soft spots. Apparantley she had a rough chidhhod which made her not to want to really depend on anyone but herself. She may have acted like she didn't really care much for anyone except for the other Misfits though even then she acted distant a lot of times. It took a little longer than the others but Ranko had come to see apast that to see someone who wanted very much to belong like Ranko herself did. They both became very close and now Ranko was helping Roxy learn how to read more than she knew which wasn't much except for music which she was great at reading the notes. In exchange Roxy had been teaching Ranko how to read music after finding out how natural the redhead was with the instruments. It was so easy to listen to music and after playing with an instrument for awhile Ranko could pretty much match a song but it wasn't perfect but with Roxy's help she was getting better.

Jetta, now there was an enigma if there ever were any. The woman claimed to know royalty and even said she was realated to the Queen of England in some extended sense. It was so easy to tell that it was a lie, the act she put on was so phony but yet the other Misfits all believed her except for Roxy who pointed it out often when they got into arguments. It was a complete accident that Ranko had found out the truth which she kept a secret though she wished Jetta would just come clean about it.

Stormer was the one who Ranko first thought was the easiest to read but she was seriously wrong on that account. Stormer seemed quiet though protective and loyal of her friends though Ranko had to admit the blue haired woman sometimes let others push her around. After getting to know Stormer better, Ranko had learned that the woman also had a mischiveous streak in her that was worse than the other Misfits at times even if it was all good natured.

One thing that Ranko knew though that even with Stormer's help and the other Misfits' help it was still going to take a lot to survive. Smiling a little Ranko started strumming the guitar to one of her faveorite Misfit songs and started to sing.

"It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
In this world!  
It takes a lot to survive in this world

It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive to survive  
In this world!

It's a jungle out there,  
So you had better beware!  
It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
In this world!

It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
It takes a lot to survive through the night!  
It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
Through the night!

Don't go turnin' your back,  
No tellin what may attack!  
It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
Through the night!

Life can be so hard!  
Girl, you'd better be on your guard! Ooh!

It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
In this world!  
It takes a lot to survive in this world

It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
Through the night!  
It takes a lot to survive through the night!

It takes a lot, it takes a lot  
To survive, to survive  
In this life!  
It takes a lot to survive in this life!

We will survive!

01234543210

Pizzazz grumbled iratably as Stormer opened the door to her apartment letting Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta inside. Pizzazz, though easlily put into a bad mood, it wasn't easy to make her this pissed off which is exactly what Eric did. He demanded that Pizzazz follow his orders as if she was some...some...SERVANT! She growled again until she noticed someone playing one of there songs and singing it, and doing a very good job of it as well. Looking up she saw a shocked Jetta and Roxy watching an oblivious redhead keep singing. A small smile crept up on Pizzazz's lips, she just got a great idea.

01234543210

Ryoga was nervous, very nervous as he waited in the field of Furinkan high. It was a sunday so the school was mostly deserted and he had spent a week trying to find his way here where he was meeting Akane.

Of course that was enough to make him nervous but it wasn't what was truly bothering him at the moment. No, what was bothering him was that the majority of Nerima was out for blood...namely his. After they had returned Mousse had admitted how at first they did plan on betraying Ranma but after Ranma had saved them Mousse had a change of heart and was truly going to help Ranma until Ryoga destroyed the kettle. Now the whole town was hunting for him except for the one girl who also wanted Ryoga to do what he did.

"Hi Ryoga." Akane said sadly as she joined him on the field.

"Hi Akane." Ryoga said, smiling brightly before noticing how depressed Akane seemed to be, "What's wrong."

"Th-there still isn't any trace of Ranma, Ryoga...th-they think he might be dead." Akane whispered though Ryoga heard it along with the sadness in her voice.

"Isn't that what we wanted?" Ryoga asked, confused.

"WHAT?" Akane screeched angryily, "I didn't want him dead, I only wanted him to stay a girl. I-If he stayed a girl we couldn't marry but I didn't want to kill him! I...I liked Ranma but not enough to marry him.

"Wh...bweeeee." Ryoga started to say before the automatic sprinklers went off changing Ryoga into his cursed form.

"R-Ryouga?" Akane gasped realizing the truth. "You BASTARTD!"

Ryouga wasa great martial artist but he knew when to retreat and there was no better time to do so with a glowing Akane chasing hot on his heels...hooves.

01234543210

AN: Hi everybody, not much of an author's not today. I'm sorry to say that on this chapter I won't be posting much in the way of review responses. I've had several people warning me that I can get in trouble with the admin here on for the length of my reviews so I'm trying to figure out how to shorten them.

I would like to thank everyone who did review and as for what to look for under Yahoo or google to find a Jem site try looking for Jem Unlimited, they have a lot of stuff including all of Jem's, The Misfit's, and The Stinger's songs for download. It's a great site so check it out. If you do have anything specific that you want me to respond to for the moment please e-mail me and I will get to it as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight Ranma

Chapter 4

By The Senshi of Valis

"Hey kid." Pizzaz said breaking Ranko's concentration. Looking up she saw all of the misfits watching her which made her look away in an attempt to avoid their looks a little embarrassed about trying to sing one of their songs.

"You sing really well luv." Jetta said dropping on the couch beside Ranko with Roxy on the other side and Stormer sitting in the love seat while Pizzaz stayed standing looking at Ranko with a weird expression.

"Really?" Ranko asked happily.

"Not as good as me mind you but you did all right." Pizzaz said with a smile letting Ranko know that the lead Misfit realy did like her singing. "However, we can't let someone who isn't in our band going around singing our songs."

"Pizzaz!" Stormer gasped starting to get up but was stopped as Pizzaz held her hand out signaling the blue haired woman to stay sitting.

"I-I'm sorry." Ranko said.

"Now…If you was to become a Misfit then there wuldn't be a problem." Pizzaz said.

"What do you mean?" Ranko asked a little confused as to where izzaz was gpong with this. Surely the woman didn't want Ranko joining the Misfits.

"I'm saying we could use a new member in the band and I think we have the perfect candidate right here." Pizzaz said with her smile growing even bigger.

"Do you mean it?" Ranko asked surprised.

"Of course I do." Pizzaz said before Ranko disappeared from her seat on the couch and reappeared glomping Pizzaz.

"Thank you so much!" Ranko cried out happily.

"You are very welcome Ember." Pizzaz said softly as she wrapped her arms around the red head, "It will be hard work though and you have to keep up with your school work."

"School work?" Ranko asked pulling back.

"Of course." Roxy said, "You are going to get an education, even when we tour you will have a tutor for home schooling but while we are home you will go to a normal school."

"Yep, I finally got all of the paper work approved." Stormer said, "You start tomorrow."

"Ah man." Ranko sighed, for some odd reason she dreaded going to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranko sighed as she found herself walking out of the office with schedule in hand, too absorbed in it to notice a blonde opening her locker which Rako walked right into.

"Ouch!" Ranko exclaimed rubbing her face as the blonde looked on in hooro.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." The blonde said.

"My fault." Ranko said rubbing her nose, "I'm Ranko, sorry about this."

"I'm the one who is sorry." The blonde said, "My name is Ashley. Are you new here?"

"Actually I am, I just transferred here." Ranko said, smiling.

"Cool, would you like to be friends?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Ranko said smiling.

"Great!" Ashley exclaimed snatching Ranko's schedule and looking at it, "Oh wow, we have most of the same classes. Come on, I'll show you where our first class is."

"Thanks." Ranko said following Ashley. They walked into the class and Ranko took her paperwork to the teacher sitting at the desk and gave it to him.

"Ranko Phillips huh?" the teacher asked as the bell rang, "My name is Mister Simmons."

"Hi." Ranko said as he stood up.

"Good morning class, we have a new student joining us today." Mr. Simmons said, "Ranko Phillips, if you would like to tell us a little about yourself."

"Sure." Ranko said looking across the class not liking how a lot of the students were looking at her. A lot of the boys seemed to be drooling over her while many of the girls glared angrily. The only student who seemed genuinely interested in hearing what she had to say was Ashley.

"My name is Ranko Phillips but my stage name is Ember." Ranko said before being interrupted by girl snorting hatefully and asking "Band name?"

"Yes, I joined my sister's band the Misfits." Ranko said as the class laughed disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah, and who is your sister?" another girl asked, "Pizzaz?"

"I bet it's Roxy." Another said hatefully, "Do you actually think we would believe this bunch of crap?"

A knock on the door interrupted everybody as Stormer opened the door and stuck her head is. "Is it okay if I talk to my sister for a minute? She forgot her cell and band practice was canceled for tonight."

""S-Sure." Mr. Simmons said in shock as Ranko walked slowly out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Stormer asked as Ranko walked out into the hallway.

"I…I don't really want to be here." Ranko said sadly as Stormer handed her a cell phone and some money.

"What's wrong?" Stormer asked confused.

"They…They don't like me…" Ranko said, "They were making fun of me as if you ween't my sister."

"Forget them Ranko, they aren't even worth your time but you really do need to go to school." Stormer said, "I'll make you a deal, if you stick it out for a few days and try it but still don't like it I'll get you some tutors for hoe schooling permanately."

"I guess." Ranko sighed.

"Good." Stormer said hugging Ranko, "Please give it a chance though, a lot of times new students are bugged a little but I don't think they weill be bothering you anymore."

"I hope not." Ranko said kissing Stormer's cheek, "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome." Stormer said, "I won't be home until late tonight since I have a few things to do. Can you go grab a bite to eat or something for tonight?"

"Sure." Ranko said then remembered the one girl who seemed to be her friend. "I did meet one nice girl here who seems to want to be friends. Is it okay if I hang out with her a little after school if she wants to?"

"Sure, and see school isn't all bad." Stormer said with a smile, "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." Ranko said as Stormer started walking away. Ranko took a deep breath and opened the door and walked back into the class. The teacher told her to take aany empty seat. Ignoring the now over enthusiastic students trying to get her to sit near them Ranko walked to the back and sat down next to Ashley and smile at the now nervous girl wondering what the problem was.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight Ranma  
Chapter 5  
By The Senshi of Valis  
Preread by Cylon One

A big thanks goes out to Cylon One who helped so much to correct so many mistakes in past chapters and other stories (which I'm still working to try and get caught up with them all) as well as preread this chapter. Thank you so much.

Ranko walked angrily out of the school after the final bell, angry beyond belief at the nerve of many of the students who ridiculed her when she first introduced herself. Now they were sucking up trying to get in her good graces! While she did want to be accepted and make friends she didn't want it to be like that, people who only liked her for her looks or who she was connected to. The only person who was nice to her was the blonde haired girl named Ashley whom she met when she first arrived at her new school. But now Ashley seemed to avoid her for the rest of the day, which hurt all the more. For some reason she kept seeing a raven-haired girl's image over imposing itself over Ashley's in her mind, retracting her friendship when she learned the truth.

"Hi, Ranko." A voice said nervously as it hurried to catch up to the red haired girl.

"Hi," Ranko sighed as she stopped, allowing Ashley to catch up though her inner voice was screaming to ignore the blonde haired girl.

"Ranko…I'm sorry…that I avoided you most of the day, I had a lot on my mind." Ashley sighed as she hung her head. "It's just…I want to be your friend. I don't have many here because a lot of people pick on me because I'm an orphan or suck up to me because I'm a Starlight Girl. It's just…we aren't supposed to be around the Misfits but…I don't care. I know Stormer isn't like the others and if you are her sister I doubt you are like them either."

At first Ranko was angry with Ashley for what seemed like insults to her friends but something about Starlight Girls caused her to pause. Weren't they the orphaned girls that Jem's band took care of? The snotty, stuck up girls who thought they were better than everyone else just because they were sponsored by little miss princess Jem?

"I don't want no problems and I sure don't need someone insulting my friends." Ranko said watching the other girl's face fall before continuing, smiling to herself as Ashley's face brightened by what Ranko said next. "So if anyone bugs my new friend they will have to answer to me."

"Thank you so much!" Ashley cried glomping Ranko causing them both to stumble and almost fall to the ground.

"It's okay, honest." Ranko said hugging her new friend back, "So do you want to hang out or something?"

"I'd love to but I have to stop off at home and check in first. If you want you can come with." Ashley said with a hopeful face.

"Sure, that would be great." Ranko said smiling.

"Great, come on, it isn't far." Ashley said leading the way to Starlight Mansion, a very short trip that was spent mostly in silence when Ranko told her about having amnesia. When they finally reached it Ranko couldn't help but feel a little awed and a little deja vu. The only other place that she ever saw this big was Pizzazz's home.

"Come on in," Ashley said opening the door and letting Ranko in. "The rec room is in there; I'll grab us something to drink."

"Okay." Ranko said as Ashley headed off and Ranko started walking to where Ashley indicated and stopping when she heard voices coming from behind the closed doors of the rec room itself. Peeking into the slight crack in the two large sliding doors she could see Jem and the Holograms setting down their instruments.

"I'm beat." Kimber sighed.

"Me too." Shana said, "The girls should be home soon, I say we break for the day."

"Good idea." Jem said touching one of her earrings, "Shows over Synergy." Ranko's jaw dropped when everyone glowed for a few seconds leaving them in different clothes except for Jem…Not only was she now wearing different clothes but she was an entirely different person, she was now Jerrica Benton.

"Hey, Ranko." Ashley said from behind her startling her into jumping a little and hitting the doors.

"Who's there?" Kimber asked as she opened the doors and saw Ashley and Ranko standing there, Ranko with a very pale face.

"H-How?" Ranko asked, not sure what to think about all of this.

"How what?" Ashley asked looking from Ranko to a nervous band standing worriedly glancing between the red head and blonde.

"Who's your friend, Ashley?" Jerrica asked coming forward before a look of recognition dawned on her face that was quickly taken over by fear.

"I'm Ranko Phillips." Ranko said softly looking into Jerrica's eyes. She wasn't too sure what to make of everything. She knew she should be completely freaking out but she wasn't, it was as if this was nothing compared to some memories that were trying to break through.

"Ranko…Can I please talk to you…in private." Jerrica said.

"She's my friend, Jerrica, I don't care if she is a Misfit. She isn't like Pizzazz and the others." Ashley said.

"Ashley…I really wish you wouldn't talk about them like that, they are my family." Ranko said.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said.

"It's okay." Ranko sighed, "I know they act bad sometimes but it's just their image. If you really got to know them and saw past all of that then you would see so much more."

"I-It's not exactly about that, Ashley." Jerrica sighed, "I just need to talk to her."

"Okay…I don't mind." Ranko said hoping to get some answers.


End file.
